


tayo na lang

by ninonu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, drunk, meanie
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninonu/pseuds/ninonu
Summary: ipinagpalit si mingyu ng kaniyang girlfriend sa iba at nandiyan si wonwoo para makinig sa mga drama niya.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	tayo na lang

**Author's Note:**

> mwhehehe

"hindi, eh! hinding-hindi ko matatanggap na ipinagpalit niya ako sa—" hindi na tinapos ni mingyu ang sasabihin niya dahil nauna pa ang paghagulgol niya. nakatakip ang mga palad sa mukha at maingay na umiiyak.

napasapo na lang si wonwoo sa mukha niya dahil sa mga pinaggagawa ni mingyu kim sa buhay. _at pls, rinding-rindi na ako!! ang panget panget niyang umiyak, p'wede ba?!_

"won, pinagpalit niya ako! hindi ko matanggap, hinding-hindi—" at umiyak ulit ang loko. actually, hindi naman natigil sa pag-iyak si mingyu kahit pa na nagsabog na ang sipon niya. hindi talaga siya tumigil.

si wonwoo naman ay hindi makapaniwala sa mga nakikita at naririnig niya. _oo, alam kong baliw na baliw siya do'n sa girlfriend niyang chararat naman pero hindi ko akalaing... iiyak siya nang gan'to._ pag-iisip ni wonwoo. nag-aalala siya kay mingyu, s'yempre, kaibigan niya 'to, eh. pero nag-aalala rin siya sa sarili niya kasi... _erase!! erase!! 'wag ka nang sumali sa kadramahan ni mingyu, wonwoo._ sabi niya sa isipan.

"bakit niya ako pinagpalit? panget ba ako? hindi naman, won, diba?" humarap sa kaniya si mingyu para ipakita ang mukha nitong... _mukha pa ba 'yan?_ panlalait niya.

grabe naman kasi ang itsura ni mingyu, ano. gulong-gulo ang buhok, basang-basa ang mukha sa pinaghalong luha at, _yak_ , sipon, ang mga mata ay namumula, _may muta pa nga,_ at may tumutubo nang bigote na alam ni wonwoo'ng ayaw na ayaw ni mingyu. kung titignan ang kabuuan ng pagkatao ni mingyu, _oo, panget ka, pre._ sagot ni wonwoo sa isipan.

pero sa isipan lang kasi ayaw niya namang mas manlumo pa si mingyu kaya, "hindi ka panget, mingyu. gwapo tayo," pagpapagaan niya ng loob nito.

"oh, diba?! so, bakit niya ako pinagpalit?! hindi ko matanggap! hindi ko kailanman matatang—" pinutol na ni wonwoo ang iba pang sasabihin ni mingyu nang siya na ang magsalita.

"mingyu," malumanay niyang tawag kay mingyu. nagtitimpi pa siya pero _wait kumakawala 'yung inis ko, eh! ilang linggo na kaming ganito!_ "p'wede ba tumigil-tigil ka na? halos isang buwan na mula nang ipinagpalit ka nu'ng girlfriend mo, tapos hanggang ngayon talaga, hindi mo pa rin matanggap? pre, nakakailang case na tayo ng beer, hindi mo pa rin alam kung ba't ka ipinagpalit? kung sana sa mga lumipas na araw ay nagreflect ka, edi sana ay hindi mo na itinatanong kung bakit!" inis niyang sermon sa kaibigan na bahagyang tumigil sa pagtangis.

_well, at fault din ako kasi... kinukunsinte ko siyang mag-inom?_ biglang pagrereflect ni wonwoo sa isip pero bahala na. kailangan mapasukan ng kaunting katinuan ang utak ni mingyu.

"nagsara na nga sila aling nena dahil naubos na ang paninda nila dahil sa'yo, pasalamat ka at hindi ka sinisingil nu'ng matanda!" dugtong pa ni wonwoo. tinutukoy nito ang may -ari ng tindahan ng ihaw-ihaw at mga alak na kapitbahay lang ni mingyu. totoong nagsarado na ang nasabing tindahan, nagsara para hindi na makautang pa si mingyu. "alam siguro nu'n na wala kang pambayad kasi hoy, mingyu! halos isang buwan ka na ring hindi napasok sa trabaho!" dinuro pa niya si mingyu. kasi, _hoy ako sumasalo sa trabaho mo!!_

tinignan lang siya ni mingyu na nanlalaki ang mga mata. hanggang sa madrama nitong hinawakan ang dibdib nito kung nasaan ang puso at, _eto na naman siya. pota._ napapikit nang mariin si wonwoo.

"w-wonwoo? a-akala ko, akala ko naiinitindihan mo 'ko? bakit ganito? magkaibigan tayo pero, pero bakit hindi mo 'ata maintindihan na mahirap 'to para sa akin? napakahirap nito para... sa akin," humigpit ang kapit ng mga kamay ni mingyu sa sariling damit at tumulo ang mga luha habang diretsong nakatingin kay wonwoo na mas problemado pa 'ata.

"alam mo namang si angel ang mundo ko, diba? alam mong mahal na mahal ko siya... alam mo ang lahat, diba? saksi ka sa pagmamahal ko sa kan'ya," tila humahanap ng kakampi si mingyu sa mga sinasabi niya. "siya ang first in everything ko, diba? sa kaniya ko naramdaman 'yung pagmamahal na hinihiling ko... kaya ang hirap hirap..." napatungo na si mingyu at sinakop ng mga sariling kamay ang mukha.

_first in everything ka d'yan? gago. ako, first kiss mo, oy!_ umirap sa hangin si wonwoo nang maalala ang katangahan ni mingyu noon. well, _nila._

"akala ko, suportado mo ko sa lahat, wonwoo? pero bakit ganito, napipilitan ka lang 'ata akong samahan? napipilitan ka na lang 'ata sa pagkakaibigan na 'to..." pagpapatuloy pa ni mingyu. 

"mingyu, tigilan mo na nga 'yang kadramahan mo. para kang tanga," iritang saway niya kay mingyu. hindi naman totoo 'yung mga pinagsasabi ni mingyu, _well, totoong napipilitan lang ako sa pagkakaibigang 'to. like, sinong may gusto na makinig sa rants ng mahal mo tungkol sa mahal niya?_

tumayo na si wonwoo para linisin ang mga nagkalat na bote sa salas ng apartment ni mingyu at para na rin makalayo sa mga pagddrama ni mingyu. kung sa ibang pagkakataon, handa siyang makinig sa kaibigan, ngayon, hindi niya kaya. _saket, eh. hindi ko na kaya._

nagulat siya nang hawakan siya ni mingyu sa wrist, "wait, won, saan ka pupunta?" tanong nito. "iiwan mo 'ko?" _kung kaya, ba't hindi? pero swerte mo, kim, hindi ko kaya._

"maglilinis lang ako," sabi niya at inalis na ang pagkakahawak ni mingyu sa kaniya. saglit siyang umayos ng tayo at tinupi ang sleeves ng longsleeves na suot niya. pasimple din siyang napamasahe sa sentido niya.

_7:06 pm._ ang oras nang tignan niya ang watch niya. kaninang alas singko ang out niya sa opisina at dito na siya sa apartment ni mingyu dumiretso. ni hindi pa nga siya kumakain pero mas lalo pa siyang ginutom ng pagddrama ni mingyu.

tahimik lang sa buong apartment at ang tangi lang na maririnig ay ang pagtunog ng mga boteng pinupulot niya. papasalamat na sana siya dahil sa wakas ay tumahimik na si mingyu pero _hay._

"bakit ganu'n?" simpleng tanong lang ang sinambit ni mingyu pero alam na niya ang patutunguhan nito. "wonwoo, wala akong ibang ginawa kung 'di ang magpakabuti bilang boyfriend niya at saksi ka do'n, diba?" tumango lang siya bilang sagot.

"lahat ng ayaw niya, hindi ko ginawa. sinubukan kong hindi magpakaclingy kahit na i'm a clingy person. madami akong binago para sa kan'ya pero nagawa niya pa rin akong ipagpalit." napatango na lang ulit si wonwoo kasi _yes, nakita ng dalawang kong mata kung paano mo mahalin 'yung babaeng 'yun at yes, nakita ng mga mata ko kung paano ka nagbago._ pagsang-ayon niya sa isip. _naiinggit pa nga ako, minsan._

"wonwoo, nagreflect naman ako, eh. sa mga words and actions ko, at wala akong makitang mali. wala akong maisip na dahilan niya para ipagpalit niya ako sa isang mukhang paa." napailing na lang si wonwoo sa mga sinasabi ni mingyu. hindi pa ba obvious? _hindi ka na niya mahal, hoy._

nagwawalis na ngayon si wonwoo habang umiinom pa rin si mingyu. muli, napailing siya. hindi lasenggero ang binata pero kung uminom daig pa ang tambay sa kanto. isipin mo ha, kung bibilanging mabuti ni wonwoo ay, _24 days na silang hiwalay ni angel._ at kung bibilangin niya ang mga boteng naririto, _buhay pa ba ang atay ni mingyu?_ kasi hello, nakakaanim na bote siya sa isang araw, medyo hindi kapanipaniwala pero 'yung ang totoo! inaraw-araw talaga ni mingyu ang pag-inom.

sa totoo lang, sa loob-loob niya, sa pinakaloob ng pagkatao niya ay nag-aalala na siya kay mingyu. baka kung ano ang maging epekto nitong paglalasing nito. _huwag naman po sana siyang mamatay._ panalangin niya.  
  


"won, sa tingin mo, anong dahilan niya?" tanong sa kaniya ni mingyu. at dahil nagwawalis siya ay humarap siya kay mingyu at nilagay ang isang kamay na walang hawak na walis sa bewang.

"anong dahilan niya kung bakit ka ipinagpalit? easy," mapang-asar siyang ngumiti sa kaibigan. oras na para matauhan 'tong lalaking 'to, "hindi ka na niya kasi mahal." agad siyang binato ni mingyu ng tansan.

"nakakainis ka!" atungal ni mingyu na hindi niya na lang pinansin. mas pinili niyang asarin pa ito.

"mingyu naman kasi, kung ako na lang kasi," biro niya na may halong, _well_ , katotohanan. "alam mo namang mahal na mahal kita at hinding hindi ko gagawin sa'yo 'yung ginawa niya. hindi kita ipagpapalit sa mukhang paa," nakangiti niyang sabi—nakangisi rather. dudugtungan niya pa sana na, _sa mukhang kamay lang_ nang magsalita na si mingyu.

"bakit nga ba binasted mo ko nu'n, wonwoo?" _ay puta._ nabitawan niya ang walis na lumagapak sa mga daliri niya sa paa. _ang sakit!!_

"sinasabi mo d'yan?" iniwas niya ang tingin kay mingyu at iniwasan rin ang tanong. pinulot niya ang walis at pasimpleng hinampas 'to dahil, _bakit mo ko sinaktan, ha? tangna ka._

"alam mo ang ibig kong sabihin," nakakakaba naman ang pagseryoso ng boses ni mingyu. _kinabahan ako, ah._ "kung ikaw kaya ang pinaglaanan ko ng pagmamahal na ito, ipagpapalit mo ba ako?" napatanga siya sa tanong ni mingyu. "kung sinagot mo kaya ako, masaya kaya tayo?"

hindi alam ni wonwoo ang isasagot niya kay mingyu pero hinila siya ng isipan niya pabalik sa kung saan sila nagsimula at kamuntikan nang magtapos.  
  


_magkaibigan na mula noong mga bata pa si mingyu at wonwoo. nagkakilala sa playground sa park malapit sa bahay nila wonwoo. naging magkalaro hanggang sa naging magkaklase. mabilis naman lumipas ang mga araw._

_close na close ang dalawa at parang hindi kayang mabuhay na walang ang isa. hanggang sa tumuntong na sila sa highschool. tinamaan na ng puberty. may kakaiba nang nararamdaman 'yung isa habang 'yung isa pa, ayaw aminin sa sarili._

_isang araw sa tapat ng classroom nila at nagsusulat ng assignment si wonwoo sa notebook niyang nakapatong sa pasimano. kinokopya nila—niya ang assignment ng kaklase nilang si jihoon._

_"hoy, gyu, 'wag kang tumunganga d'yan!" saway ni wonwoo sa kaibigan. "dadating na si ma'am, wala ka pang sagot." turo niya sa malinis na notebook ng kaibigan niya. ni walang tuldok._

_"won, look, oh!" imbis na pansinin ang sinabi ni wonwoo ay may kung anong itinuro si mingyu. napalingon naman si wonwoo sa direksyon ng gate ng campus. "tignan mo si jeonghan at seungcheol, ang sweet!" parang kitikiti na sabi ni mingyu, kinikilig._

_"ha? anong sweet?" nalilitong tanong ni wonwoo._

_"ay, 'di mo alam? sila na kaya, couple na sila." nakapout na sabi ni mingyu. "p'wede pala 'yun, 'no? boy tas boy, tayo kaya?" sabi ni mingyu._

_"anong tayo?"_

_"dapat tayo din, couple. kasi diba, bestfriends lang sila dati tas tayo bestfriends ngayon." itinuro pa ni mingyu ang sarili at si wonwoo. pinagdikit ang dalawang daliri. "tas dapat bukas, couple na!"_

_"lel, kupal kamo, d'yan ka na nga! bahala ka sa assignment mo!" inis niyang sabi at kinuha na ang notebook ni jihoon para isauli._

_"hoy, wonwoo, pakopya ako!"_

_inosenteng usapan lang na naglaon ay pinaulit-ulit na ni mingyu kay wonwoo._

_"tayo na lang kasi, won! tignan mo sila, jun at hao! sila na, hay grabe. nakakainggit!" pangungulit sa kaniya ni mingyu._

_"'wag nga ako at saka, ipasa mo muna 'yung math!" inis na sabi ni wonwoo._

_"hay, bakit ba ayaw mo?" tanong ni mingyu._

_"ayaw ko kasi hindi naman ako naiingit," sabi ni wonwoo._

_hanggang sa nagcollege na sila, walang progress ng pangungulit ni mingyu pero may nagbago. wala na ang mga couple na kinaiingitan nito, nagsihiwalayan! kaya hindi na basta inggit ang dahilan kung ba't gusto niyang jowain si wonwoo. gusto niya na kasi talaga si wonwoo._

_"gusto kita, won."_

_"hindi kita gusto," pagsisinungaling ni wonwoo. ayaw niyang sabihin kay mingyu ang totoo niyang nararamdaman baka masira ang friendship nila kapag naghiwalay rin sila._

_"magugustuhan mo rin ako." determinado si mingyu, alam ni wonwoo 'yon pero natatakot talaga siya. ayaw niyang sumubok._

_nanligaw si mingyu kay wonwoo. matiyaga siya at walang reklamo. then isang gabi, hinayaan ni wonwoo na kumawala ang nararamdaman niya._

_"ang soft ng lips mo, won." pansin ni mingyu sa mga labi na katapat na rin ng mga labi niya. magkalapit ang mukha ng dalawa._

_"hmm, 'yung lips mo rin..." nakatawang sabi ni wonwoo, nakatingin rin sa mga labi ni mingyu. "gusto mo ba ako ikiss?" tanong niya._

_napangiti si mingyu, "lasing ka lang," giit nito kahit pa gusto niyang maranasan 'yung lambot ng mga labi ni wonwoo sa mismong mga labi niya._

_"ikaw ang gusto kong first kiss," sa sinabi ni wonwoo ay wala nang pag-aalinlangan na inangkin ni mingyu ang labi na hinahangad niya. "ako din, gusto ko ikaw."_

_mas naging malapit 'yung dalawa na akala ni mingyu malapit na siyang sagutin ni wonwoo pero akala lang pala kasi hanggang magkaibigan lang pala._

_natakot si wonwoo sa posibilidad na baka curious lang si mingyu tungkol sa pakiramdam nang makipagrelasyon sa kapwa lalaki. natakot siya na baka experiment lang, experience ba. survey lang._

_"mingyu, tigilan mo na 'to. hanggang magkaibigan lang tayo."_   
  
  


never namang nagbago ang pagkakaibigan nu'ng dalawa. naging magkatrabaho pa nga sila,eh. pero nagbago si mingyu nu'ng nakilala nito si angel. ayaw talaga ni wonwoo kay angel kasi, _first, chararat. second, maarte. third, binago niya ang bestfriend ko. last, feeling maganda._

tapos ay parang napatunayan niya pa sa sarili niya na baka nga curious lang talaga noon si mingyu nang ligawan na nito si angel. pero nastuck siya sa pagmamahal niya kay mingyu. itinago na lang niya lalo na't tuluyang naging girlfriend ni mingyu si angel. 

lagi siyang tagapakinig sa mga rants ni mingyu tungkol sa relasyon nila ni angel. nakikinig naman siya with a little bit of regret kasi sana, _'yung mga matatamis mo sanang salita ang naririnig ko kung hindi ako natakot noon—kung nakipagteamwork lang ako sa experiment na 'yon._

"hoy, natulala ka na." puna sa kaniya ni mingyu. umiling na lang siya at naglakad paupo sa tabi ni mingyu. "ayos ka lang ba?"

"try natin," hindi alam ni wonwoo pero iyon ang nasabi niya. siguro, sigaw na rin ng puso niya na gustong maranasan 'yung pagmamahal ng isang mingyu kim. "tayo na lang dalawa, mingyu." _kasi tayo naman talaga dapat._

p'wede naman na sigurong sumubok, matanda na sila at may sariling pag-iisip. _kung masaktan, edi ouch!_

simpleng ngiti at isang tango ang sagot ni mingyu. nawalan na nang sasabihin. wala nang tanong kung bakit ipinagpalit. ang mahalaga, _sila na._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
